Various devices are known to the art for use in inflating and deflating tires, rafts, and similar inflatables.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,014 (Owen et al.) discloses a hand-held device that can be used to inflate an associated article. The device has a cylindrical body that terminates on one end in a nozzle. The cylindrical body houses a motorized propeller that creates an axial airflow through the nozzle. The nozzle is conical, with a wide base and a narrow tip. The tip is cut away at an angle to the axis of the cone, and is used to maintain the trap door of an air lock valve in an open position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,230 (MacFarland) discloses a device which is similar to that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,014 (Owen et al.), and which attaches to a vacuum cleaner. The device may be used to inflate and deflate rafts and similar articles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,561 (Rizzo) discloses a device used to simulate weight gain in an inflatable plastic doll. The device is a compressible plastic article which may be designed to look like a hamburger or a soda can, and which is fitted with a nozzle that fits securely into the doll's mouth. When the article is squeezed, air is forced into the doll's mouth, where it expands a series of inflatable pockets located at strategic positions on the doll's body. The nozzle on the device is a hollow plastic cone that is fitted with a rounded bulb.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,204 (Zeyra) discloses an apparatus that is used for inflating balloons. The device is equipped with a nose portion that maintains a check valve in the neck of the balloon in an open position, and a push-button that initiates a flow of gas into the device from a pressurized gas source.
While the devices disclosed in the above noted references may be suitable for their intended purposes, none provides a simple, inexpensive means for letting air into or out of an inflatable article equipped with a flap valve. The device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,204 (Zeyra), for example, is bulky and complicated, and is limited in use to the inflation of balloons that are fitted with a special check valve. The devices of U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,014 (Owen et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,230 (MacFarland) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,561 (Rizzo) are designed for specialized applications, are not suitable for use in deflating an inflatable article, and cannot be left unattended during use.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a simple, easy to use device for inflating or deflating rafts and other inflatable articles.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device that may be removably attached to the valve stem of an inflatable article to allow the air to flow out of the article, but that resists becoming dislodged during deflation.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device for deflating inflatable articles, wherein the device can be left unattended during the deflation process.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an inflation/deflation device which will accommodate a cap hinge attached to the valve stem of an inflatable article.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an inflator/deflator device with a pin mounted on its interior for engaging a flap valve in a valve stem, wherein the pin is mounted in such a way that it does not impede the free flow of air through the valve stem.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an inflator/deflator device which is equipped with a plurality of interchangeable pins, wherein each of said pins is designed for a particular application or valve stem configuration.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an inflation/deflation device which is equipped with attaching means for attaching the device to a key ring or other convenient holder.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an inflation/deflation device which is formed from a single molded piece.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an inflation/deflation device which is equipped with a connector for attaching the device to the inflatable article even when not in use.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an inflation/deflation device equipped with a connector which is capable of releasably attaching to the valve stem of an article wherein the device and connector are integrally formed as a single molded piece.
These and other objects are achieved by the present invention, as hereinafter disclosed.